


Love, Duty, Balance

by Amy Raine (amyraine)



Series: Ficbending LJ prompt fics [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Polyamory, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyraine/pseuds/Amy%20Raine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avatars must keep balance in every aspect of their lives. Sometimes their loved ones can handle it. Sometimes they can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. main story

**Author's Note:**

> [This prompt](http://ficbending.livejournal.com/578.html?thread=1252930#t1252930)
> 
>  
> 
> felt tailor-made to my multi-shipper heart. It said:
> 
> "It's traditional for Avatars to be Poly-amorous. It isn't quite a Harem, in that it is more like a group marriage, based on mutual affection/love between all involved (because being the Avatar is about ~balance~). Though this may not happen all at once, and the groups can shift and change over time. Like all normal relationships, these relationships have to grow into themselves. This is why, if there is any official "ceremony", it usually happens later in life, when the group has settled down, though it is common for young Avatars to search for and create looser groups early.
> 
> "The Krew is at the beginning stages of this, all of them trying to find where they fit into the group as their friendship transforms into something new."
> 
> "I would also not be averse to seeing stories with the other Avatars."
> 
> I think OP wanted something fluffy, whereas I took the idea of "the Avatar is about balance" more literally and ended up with something more angsty. Still, I enjoy exploring the ups and downs and ins and outs of polyamorous relationships.
> 
> Fun fact: This is the first time I have written a Taang. I am a multi-shipper, but I find some ships easier and more compelling to write than others. Taang usually doesn't hit the right buttons for me, but it worked here.

The night before they returned to Republic City, Mako found he couldn't sleep. He wandered the compound, imagining a small Korra running around the place. Probably spent most of the time causing havoc and mayhem, he thought with a smile.

He was surprised to find the dining hall occupied. Master Katara sat in the corner, staring off into space. A cup of tea was on the table in front of her and the lack of steam told Mako that it had long since gone cold.

“Want me to warm that up for you?” he asked, sitting across from her.

Katara started and blinked at him. “Oh, Mako. Yes, that would be nice, thank you.”

He cradled the cup in his hands and concentrated until the brown liquid bubbled, then handed it back. She sipped and gave him an appreciative nod.

“Can't sleep either?”

“A consequence of getting old.” She smiled. “You have no such excuse.”

“Yeah. Too jumpy from everything that happened, I guess.”

“Understandable.” Master Katara studied him. “So you're the young man who has won the Avatar's heart.”

This was a conversation that could quickly enter weird territory, but Mako decided to be polite. “Yes.”

“It's hard, loving the Avatar.” Katara lifted her teacup again.

“I know, she has to put her duty first. But whatever happens, we can work through it together.”

She patted his hand. Sympathy and a little sadness flickered across her face.

“That's what I said, too.”

 

*

 

At the touch on his shoulder, Sokka jerked awake, his limbs flailing out every which way. “Who? Wha? Aang? 

Aang dodged Sokka's arm as it swung in his direction and knelt by the bed. “Yeah, it's me. Sorry to wake you.”

“S'fine.” Sokka sat up and rubbed his eyes. “What d'you need?”

“Um...there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. I need you to fuck me.”

Sokka blinked again. “What?”

“Or I can fuck you.”

He drew closer, and Sokka inched away. “Aang...”

“Or if you're not comfortable with that, a blow job will do. Giving, receiving, doesn't matter.”

“Aang, I'm engaged to Suki. We're getting married in less than a month.”

“I know. That's why I'm asking you now. I already ran it by her and she said it was okay. She's a Kyoshi warrior. They know all about the needs of Avatars.”

“The needs of...” Sokka smacked his forehead. “Oh, right. This is that thing Katara was talking about. I don't know why she puts up with you, Aang. You're so high maintenance. Okay, your mouth, my dick, and we don't talk about it in the morning. Deal?"

Aang was already tugging on the waistband of his shorts. Sokka took that as agreement.

 

*

 

History never tells the whole truth.

Complacency was Kuruk's downfall, but not in the way most people think. He had believed that, just this once, the Avatar could be monogamous. Ummi would not agree to be his wife otherwise. Surely, the spirits wouldn't mind.

Koh minded.

The Avatar must maintain balance.

 

*

 

“You're sure this is okay with Mako?”

“He understands that I have to do this,” Korra said between kisses along Bolin's jaw. “Unless he wants his face added to Koh's collection.”

“Ugh. Not a sexy thought.”

“Hey, you brought it up.” Korra lifted herself up on her arms and gazed down at him. “Look, I have to have sex with an earthbender. I would rather it was you, but if you can't do it, then I'll go find someone else.”

“No, no, it's fine.” Bolin pulled her back down. “Please continue with the kissing and the touching...yeah, especially with the touching right there...oh fuck, Korra.”

 

*

 

After Roku came back from his twelve year absence, the three of them tried again. But they weren't sixteen anymore, riding high on passion and emotion, the thrill of novelty and the feel of skin on skin. Even with Roku thrusting inside him and Ta Min writhing underneath him, all Sozin could think about was that his friend, his lover, _his_ Avatar had used those same hands and that same cock on who knew how many others.

Because he had to, he said. Because the spirits were cruel to Avatars who didn't.

That was the moment when Sozin first thought that a world where spirits ruled human hearts with arbitrary divisions and bizarre rules was a world that needed to be changed.

 

*

 

“I have to get up for work, Twinkletoes.”

A muffled “Don't call me that” came from under the covers.

“Too bad. I'm going to call you that until you die. Which might happen this morning if you don't get out of my bed. Besides, Katara and the kids are waiting for you on the island.”

Toph felt a hand on her thigh as Aang mumbled, “Only take a second.”

She erupted in laughter. “That's just too easy. But you should give yourself some credit, Twinkles. Sometimes you last two seconds.”

Aang grunted. His fingers dipped down between her legs and parted the folds, stroking until he drew a moan from Toph's lips.

As he was sliding into her, he whispered, “Say my name.”

Between gasps and pants she managed to get out, “Aang.”

“No.” He pushed into her harder. “My other name.”

“Avatar.”

 

*

 

“Kyoshi!” screamed the girl in the next room. “Avatar!”

“Hey!” one of the other girls shouted. “Put a sock in it!”

They all giggled and snuggled down under their blankets. Tomorrow night another one of them would be screaming Kyoshi's name and becoming the subject of affectionate teasing from her fellow warriors. It was all in good fun.

The warriors knew that other people shared Kyoshi's bed when she went traveling, as part of her Avatar duties. Sometimes she even slept with men, as evidenced by little Koko, asleep in her grandparents' hut up the road. But Kyoshi always came back to them.

They were her girls.

 

*

 

Asami was very cute when she was flustered.

“Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered. Truly.”

Korra sighed. “You're just not into women.”

“That's not it.” Asami let out a nervous laugh. “That's definitely not it. I do like you, and you're very attractive, but you're sleeping with my ex-boyfriend. Isn't that just a little awkward?”

“Yeah, a little.” It was Korra's turn to be flustered. “But I don't like the idea of having sex with strangers. I would rather be with people I trust. Like you, Asami.”

Asami rose from her chair, twined her arms around Korra's waist, and kissed her, soft and gentle.

“I trust you too.”

 

*

 

Zuko traveled regularly to Republic City, leaving Mai to handle the day to day affairs of running the Fire Nation. Of course he stayed on Air Temple Island during his visits. He'd return relaxed and in unusually good spirits, but otherwise the same as far as anyone else knew. Only Mai ever saw the bruises on his neck and chest, the scratches on his back and the marks of teeth on his inner thighs.

It could be anyone, but Mai knew it was Aang.

Late at night when they were making love, she'd picture Aang in her place, fitting himself onto Zuko like a sheath on a blade. Her climaxes would hit her hard, tinged with shame and jealousy.

One time, when they were on one of their rare incognito visits to Uncle Iroh's tea shop, they happened to run into Aang and Katara. The waterbender's dress swelled outward, her first pregnancy. Iroh ooed and aahed, then insinuated that Mai would not be long behind. She snorted in response. Children were not part of her plans at this stage of her life.

Zuko clapped Aang on the shoulder and congratulated him. It seemed that his hand lingered on Aang's shoulder a second longer than was normal.

She perched on a nearby bench and watched them act as if they had nothing to hide, as if under his green robes Zuko didn't have the marks of their affair all over his body. Mai didn't know whether to chuckle in cynical amusement or seethe in rage.

Katara sat down next to her, but she didn't look up until she felt the waterbender's hand rest on top of hers.

“It's hard, sometimes.”

Mai considered removing her hand, but didn't. “You know, huh?”

“Yes, of course.” Katara sounded surprised. “He did tell you, right?”

At Mai's look, she gave the Firelord an angry glare. “Dammit, Zuko. You told us it was okay. Mai, I'm so sorry. Please try to understand. Aang has to be,” she dropped her voice, “intimate with a firebender every so often.”

“There are other firebenders.”

“I know, but Aang trusts Zuko.”

“And you?”

“I trust him too.” Then her eyes went big. “Oh. You meant...Um, yes, a few times, the three of us. But the baby is Aang's. I was very careful.”

“So I'm the one left out.”

Katara turned red and hung her head. “I'll ask Aang to end it. We'll find someone else.”

“You could do that,” Mai said, “or...you could let me join you.”

She turned her hand palm up and entwined her fingers with Katara's.

 

*

 

Mako had spent most of his life learning how to accept things.

When his parents died, he forced himself to confront the truth of it. They were alone. Bolin was his responsibility. With all that had happened to them, he had come to terms with the fact that life was unfair.

Now that he was with Korra, he had to accept that he couldn't stop her from putting herself in danger, no matter how much he loved her and wanted her to be safe.

But this?

Korra slipped into bed next to him, someone else's scent on her skin. Not Asami, he knew her perfume. Not Bolin either; Mako washed enough sweaty tanks to know what his brother smelled like.

She was running into a problem with this aspect of her duty. The children were not even on the list for consideration, and getting into bed with Tenzin was, in her words, “spiritual incest.”

So she found a willing Acolyte. She didn't mention which one, and he didn't ask.

But he could see in her eyes that she was scared it wasn't enough, scared that someone she cared about was going to end up a spirit's victim because of it. Korra lived in fear of beings Mako had never seen and had a hard time even believing in.

The absurdity of this did not escape him.

Mako pushed her down into the mattress and buried himself in her, desperate to rid her of that smell, of the reminder that her duty would always take precedence over him. She was slick, warm, accepting. As he thrust in she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, and whispered in his ear, “I love you.”

He closed his eyes and told himself it was enough.


	2. Bonus Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff I thought up while I was writing the main fic that didn't fit but amused me enough to publish as extra scenes. They're really silly. I have a juvenile sense of humor.

“Hey, Zuko! Aang says you firebend when you cum! Does this mean we can call you Great Balls of Fire?”

“Toph, I will challenge you to an Agni Kai if you ever say that outside of this room.”

“But I'm not a firebender.”

“I will make an exception for you.”

 

*

 

“Korra, what are you doing here?

“Hi, Chief Beifong. Can I come in? I need to ask you a favor.”

“You can come in when you tell me what the favor is.”

“Uh...well, you know about my duties as Avatar, right?”

“Yes.”

“All of them?”

“Yes. My mother was Aang's teacher in more ways than one.”

“O...kay. Anyway, I had a thing with an earthbender but it's starting to get weird.”

“Because he's your boyfriend's brother, right? Oh, don't give me that look. I'm a cop. I notice things.”

“Right. Point is, I need a back up.”

“...Are you propositioning me?”

“That depends. Is it working?”

 

*

 

“Hey Zuko! Aang says...”

“Sorry, Sokka. Toph said it first.”

“Dammit!”

 

*

 

The glow faded from Korra's eyes and she dropped her hands. Tahno looked to the nearest source of water and moved his hand in a slight gesture. The water leapt to him like a lover who had just returned from a journey.  
  
Tears sprang to his eyes. Embarrassed, he wiped at them. “I don't know how to thank you.”  
  
“I do.” The look on Korra's face was almost predatory. She pushed him down on the carpet and straddled him.  
  
“Is this an Uh-vatar thing?” he asked as she worked on the clasps holding his shirt closed.  
  
“Yes.” Exposing his chest, she ran her hands over his skin. His nipples hardened as her palms brushed over them. “I'm reconnecting with my native element.”

 

*

 

Aang shook off his blissed-out state long enough to lift his head and murmur, “Zuko?”

“Mmm?”

“Why didn't you bring Mai before now?”

“Because he's an idiot,” Katara said affectionately.

Zuko smiled. “I just wanted to keep her amazing skills all to myself.”

Mai leaned over Aang and dropped a kiss on Zuko's nose. “That was the right answer.”

 

*

 

“Hey Mako, Korra says you...”

“Save it, Bolin, that joke was old before you were born.”


End file.
